The Original Twin
by One-Of-A-Kind33
Summary: Hadlien Mikaelson has spent the last 49 years being carted around in a coffin by her older brother. Not that she had any other choice. When Damon and Elijah awoke Klaus's siblings there was one more coffin than originally thought. As Hadley joins life in Mystic Falls, everyone is going to know about the big surprises this little girl has to offer. Delena, Klaroline and Jeremy/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Elijah had always thought the Salvator Boarding House was a haven for decades long due past. A masterly mix of modern and primeval. Painting the halls with over a hundred year of the extremely personal history of its two undead occupants, there was quite an assortment of artwork and antiques ranging from throughout the last 146 years. He also knew that to an outsider it seemed like tasteful overkill from a Founding Family. For those who knew (not to mention those who kept the secret themselves) it was an example of a century and a half of living without living.

As he stood waiting on the front steps mulling over his earlier conversation with Nikklaus, who was actually astonished that Elijah (of all people) had been awoken, he knew there was a reason, a purpose he had been un-daggered. After being betrayed by his brother after betraying his then allies out of family loyalty, Elijah sincerely wanted revenge on his younger brother. All that could possibly be hoped for was that the Salvators and Company would accept his help and choose to let history stay in the past. With Damon Salvator in charge, that most likely would not be happening.

Being a rational believer in getting unpleasant activities over with, Elijah first rang the bell on the aging house before opening the door and crossing into the threshold. He was greeted with a, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"You know Damon," he started, "Signing over the papers to a human would save you from dealing with any unwanted visitors."

"Been there, tried that. Didn't end very well," came the elder brothers sarcastic response. He and the doppelgänger were sitting on the couch, heads bent together in a way that showed they were increasingly close, while the younger brother stood by the fire listening to what the two had been discussing. The expression on his face showed that he did not agree with them. Occasionally he would interrupt with an opinion but by the dismissal of raised hands it was not even worth considering. Puzzled at the seemingly switched personalities of the brothers, he paced the wooden floors to reach the group.

"What did you do this time Stefan?" sighed a resigned Damon before continuing, "And what do you want?" this time addressing the much, much older vampire.

"Oh, nothing," replied Stefan, still glaring into the fire, "Just found a way to change the game."

"This is not a game Stefan! Besides he's already sold us out once, what proof is there that he won't do it again!"

"Either way we showed Klaus that we will do anything to give ourselves the advantage!" With the heated exchange the volume level had risen considerately. Preventing Damon from entering a biting retort Elena interrupted.

"Will both of you shut up!" she exclaimed causing the brothers to gaze up at her in alarm. "Good. Now Elijah why are you here?"

"To thank Stefan for freeing me from that wretched contraption," commented Elijah, angling the response to the younger sibling before adding on. "Also I'm here to offer my assistance in the, how you put it, changing of the game."

"As I mentioned earlier, how. Can we. Trust. You?" challenged Damon.

"Because I came to you this time and just spent the last 5 months locked up in a coffin with a dagger in my heart. Such circumstances tend to make you very bitter."

"Fine. But if you turn on us this time, I'll help Klaus dagger you myself," prior to turning on his heel and storming into the next room.

"Damon!" shouted Elena. Shooting a half apologetic, half wary glance over her shoulder at Elijah she began to saunter away. "I'll try to reason with him," filing off to comply with the stubborn vampire. At the same time she left him alone with the humanity-less brother.

"What were you thinking?" wondered Stefan, watching the Original with cold, analytical green eyes.

"The same could be asked of you," countered the oldest Mikaelson.

"I asked first," was the response with a withering yet inquisitive stare.

"I was under the impression that you were all in need of my assistance, when you un-daggered me."

"That and I wanted to piss off Klaus."

"In that case you most definitely succeeded," chuckled Elijah.

The pairs discussion came to a halt as Elena led the disgruntled brother back into the room. She settled into the couch and Damon pointedly strode straight past them all to the bar cart. Pouring himself a rather large glass of bourbon he plopped down the couch, kicking his feet carelessly up onto the coffee table. Elena rolled her eyes at his mindless, not to mention impolite, actions and turned to address Elijah.

"You _want_ to help us?" her tone was measured, equal parts hope and suspicion.

"As Stefan so kindly confirmed, I am here to aid in the ridding of my brother from Mystic Falls."

"Whats the catch?" called out Damon before taking a long drink from his almost empty tumbler.

"No catch just a condition. My other siblings and I leave without harm when all this is finished. They do not deserve the treatment they have been given by Nikklaus."

"Can you promise that they will leave Mystic Falls, and its residents, alone?" implored Elena.

"I give you my word that, if we succeed, my brothers, sister and I will leave this town and its inhabitants in peace," swore Elijah, ignoring Damon's bitter,

"Like that's worth much!"

Everyone noticed the major _**if** _and the heavy presence it brought into the room along with it. Surprisingly, it was Damon that pulled out of his thoughts and voiced his opinions first. Starring the eldest vampire in the room (and quite possibly existence) in the eye, he stated quick and decisive, "Lets make a plan."


	2. Chapter 1: The Unmentioned

**My bad! If anyone noticed I forgot an author's Note for the prologue. OOPS! So in a very late manner, I introduce The Original Twin. Hope everyone enjoys. As I posted on my other story, The Saviour Angel, I will usually respond to reviews in the next chapters A/N, if thats cool with you all. Also the disclaimers for story and picture are on my profile. Read, Review and enjoy!**

**_RainySmithCullenSalvator X_- That is a very excellent question. I actually read on a website that Finn is the oldest brother so that would make him the oldest vampire ever and that is a very, very sad thought. As I said in my last story (which you might not have seen) the delena and klauroline are more of extras and will only show up as additions to the plot. As for Elijah I guess you will have to read on as a magician never reveals their secrets. Thanks for both of your lovely reviews.**

After she had been stabbed with the silver dagger by her oh-so-loving brother, Hadlien Verbena Azalea Mikaelson had a lot of time to think. Well think wasn't a very accurate description. Her state of conscious was that of a dreamer in a very light sleep. Knowing you're asleep, able to hear a little of what is going on in your surroundings (especially with vampire senses) but your track of time is all whacked out and are still confused when woken up.

Except when living for as long as Hadley had, you no longer dream as much as re-live your memories. And that's exactly what she was doing when the voices interrupted her.

There were two of them and definitely did not belong in her dream. She was back in their village when her family was still human and whole and Henrik was still alive. They were playing in the trees, just the two of them, and at the age of 9 were looking to cause almost as much trouble as the 12 year old Kol. At the very moment they were hiding all of Finns clothes by tying them up in the white oak tree. Villagers were walking around the two and smiling. The Mikaelson twins were at it again. Hadley had climbed up as high as she could (which was basically to the top) and stashed the sack in a hollow of the tree. Attaching a rope to a higher branch so it would be obvious to the naked eye, she hung a few assorted garments around to catch the soon-to-be seething brothers eye. The youngest Mikaelson's giggled at their payback prank. Easily clambering ¾ of the way down the great oak, Hadley stopped 10 feet of the ground.

"Watch me fly Henrik!" laughed Hadlien. preparing to jump.

"Don't do it 'Addey! You are going to hurt yourself!" called out her twin anxiously.

"Don't be silly twin, the Earth loves me! It will not let me be injured!" she answered a glowing smile crossing her dark features. With the resigned sigh of someone who was used to loosing to the stubborn girl, her identical, barely older brother backed away to avoid getting landed on. Right as she was about to launch herself out of the tree, the voices interrupted.

"There's too many!" announced the one voice, obviously looking around, making the sound echo from different spots. "There should only be three, excluding you and the one the mother-daughter duo are currently trying to ju-ju open. Why are there four and why didn't you warn us!" he was yelling in a hushed tone, attempting to stay quiet while accusing his companion.

"I didn't know," stuttered a familiar voice.

"What do you mean you didn't know!" whisper-shouted his partner, who no that she was thinking about it was vaguely familiar, just not as well as the second voice. "You were here!"

"She wasn't in here yet!" defended the exceedingly familiar one Hadley was desperately trying to place. Then quieter as if only thinking aloud, "She is one of the only people Nikklaus fears, other than Mikael, no doubt he would keep her close. Much closer than the rest of us."

"Who is _She_?" questioned the less familiar voice, clearly not liking being out of the loop. Neither did Hadley because in her _'sleeping'_ state it was impossible for her processing skills to understand what (or who) they were discussing.

"Our youngest sister, Hadlien. She was Henrik's younger twin, the baby of the family." came the quiet, even-tempered response. In that moment Hadley realized two things. That 1) they were talking about her _("Ha," one part of her mind sing-songed, "Nik is afraid of me!")_ and that 2) the second voice, the hauntingly familiar one, was Elijah. The first, vaguely remember voice carried on curiously.

"Friend or foe?"

"You will have to ask her that yourself. Hadlien never ... appreciated being told what to do. If you attempted to, your underclothes were usually found strung throughout the trees or around the village square."

Both fell silent, beginning to go about the room, background noises sounding as they went. New voices joined theirs and Hadley's dream-state cognitive realized they were rallying her siblings.

The disturbing creak of un-oiled hinges surrounded her and the glow of candlelight followed soon after. Then, there was relief. Blood once again flowed throughout her body in a way that could only draw one conclusion. She was alive! Again.

Fluttering open her eyes and shifting weight until she was leaning back on her elbow the sudden confusion descended upon her. Struggling to insert the puzzle pieces into a focused picture she hissed, "Who? ... What? ... Nik." Adjusting into a proper sitting position, Hadley met Elijah's eyes and seethed, "Can I kill him? Please tell me I can kill him!" Noticing the amused look upon her second eldest brothers face and remaining siblings faces Hadlien had to smile. _'Reunited at last,'_ she thought before, once again, turning to her Elijah with a sigh. "I can't kill him can I? He broke the curse. How long has it been?"

It wasn't her brother that responded, but the first voice, now a raven haired man, who's face was tugging at the strands of her memory. A thousand years (minus whatever amount she had missed) only leaves so much mind room for images.

"2010. The year is 2010. And yes he broke the curse and is wreaking havoc. Now, we need your help," motioning to them all. Rebekah evidently knew the man and it was with great disdain in her tone that she spoke to him.

"Why should I help the likes of you. Your precious little dopplegänger stabbed me in the back! Figuratively and literally."

_'Great,'_ thought Hadley drawing out the _reat_ in her head, _'Bekah still only caring about herself. Awesome.'_

"To make sure there was no collateral damage! It was Mikael's idea. Besides, Elena feels very bad about abusing your trust, for some unknown reason." ha added in a slighlty quieter tone.

"Bullshit Damon!" Rebekah criticized, looking as if she was seconds away from ripping othesis heart and jamming it down his throat. Finn, on the other hand, gasped at the use of such vulgar language by a lady. Hadlien had to suppress her laughter (definite wrong moment.) Never before had he heard a girl use a curse words without consequences. Thats when the name sparked recognition for the blue eyed figure. Damon Salvator, Chicago 1920's. He had been searching for Katerina, one of her latest toys before the disappearing act.

"Blame Klaus! He's the one that abandoned you here."

Swinging her legs over the side of the side of her coffin and jumping down, the force causing the skirts of her late 1950's era dress to float outwards. The vampires in the room looked to her in a manner that suggested they had already forgotten the 5'3" and 5/12 of an inch girl was there.

"So Salvator, I assume you have a plan." interrupted Hadley once the attention span of the circular prison was on her (which in Kol's case was very, very small.)

"How do y-? Never mind. And as matter of fact, we do." Turning to Elijah, the two laid out the foundations of their carefully crafted plans, most of which had been completed for their meeting to be possible.

"What could you possibly expect us to do?" questioned Finn is his irritatingly pompous mannerer. Just because he was the oldest and _favourite_.

"Stab him like he did us! What else could would you think, you dolt!" reprimanded an exasperated Hadlien. The gawk on his face was even more priceless than when Rebekah had said bullshit. Back in the day when Finn had still been kicking around, children (girls especially) were not permitted to talk that way to their elders. This time however her constraints were not enough because the giggles escaped her mouth and soon enough all of her siblings (well all but the stoic, boring butt of the joke) broke into grins, even Elijah. Hadey could basically hear the gears spinning inside the Salvator boy's head, all the while he was thinking, _'And I thought my family was dysfunctional!'_

"Times have changed Finney." mocked Kol between his laughter, using the hated nickname to edge him on, " You are no longer entitled to have any control whatsoever, not that we ever had any, over Haddey!"

A bellow of pain resonated from a room above them. _'A basement?'_ thought Hadlien, _'Really Nik, you put us in a basement. What's next? Skeletons in the closets.'_

"Is that Stefan?" asked Rebekah, a smirk playing off the mild curiosity in her tone. At both Damon and Elijah's confirming nods it escalated into a malice filled smile. "Good. He's been an ass lately."

"Ya well I kind of need him to get home in one piece tonight, so could the family reunion continue later?" demanded a very frustrated Damon.

"Why not continue it now?" stated Hadley, a demonic glimmer entering her eyes. Understanding the underlying hint in her tone, Elijah handed her the ornamental dagger.

"Follow me," directed the moral vampire, leading the group through maze-like hallways to a particularly elegant dining room. Two physiques stood against the fire. Or to be more accurate, one was holding the other unwillingly in the flame.

"I suppose you brought me my coffin?" inquired Nikklaus turning to face the vampires at the door.

"Actually," began a smug Damon, "We brought something better." Stepping aside he revealed the assemble kin.

Stalking towards Klaus with purpose Finn greeted him with a, "Hello Nikklaus," and a knife to the shoulder, closely followed by Kol and his, "Been awhile Nik."

Rebekah slunk into the room in her flowing red homecoming gown, and stabbed him in the stomach. "That was for deserting me," she whispered, driving the dagger in deeper, "And that was for Mother."

"You don't understand!" he pleaded with his siblings, "I did this for us! So we could be together, be a real family again!"

"If you were to be a real family, you are obviously forgetting someone," called out a clear british accent from the doorway. Slouched against the frame was the unforgettable twin.

"Haddey ..." trailed of Klaus unsurely. Pushing off against the gilded wood, Hadlien advanced, lithe as a panther and twice as deadly.

"Don't _Haddey_ me. You left me to rot in a coffin for 49 years, therefor you must pay." Her dagger shot from the palm of her hand and embedded itself in her "invincible" brother's chest. Concentrating on his doubled over form, Hadlien began to smirk as the hybrid sank to the ground, grasping his head in agony. Relieving her middle brother from her unrelenting command Hadley whispered in his ear, "This is only the beginning brother," before joining her elder siblings.

"This is a family matter," Elijah announced, facing the Salvator's, "Thank you for your assistance." Taking the not-so-subtle hint both brothers nodded and took their leave.

Hadlien broke the silence while inspecting her relations faces. "So ... can we torture him yet?" Seeing Kol's usual violent vigour and Rebekah's steely resolve replaced by shock, Hadley was confused. The only thing she hated more than being bossed around was being confused. "What wrong with you all? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"Perhaps they have Hadlien. Also there will be no vengeance against your brother." Hadley whipped around so fast the skirts on her coral, lace edged dress flared up.

"Mother?" she breathed baffled, "But you're dead! He ... I saw ... I watched him ... He killed you!" trailed off the witch's youngest daughter, pointing to Klaus.

"Hush child," soothed Esther, facing her third eldest son. "Do you know why I'm here Nikklaus?"

"To kill me," he ventured, fear filling her eyes.

"No. I am here for us to be a family, all of us."

**I will be offering a contest for anyone who wants any 3 questions answered that I will have to answer truthfully. Review for the answers. I will answer in the next chapter.**

**Question #1: What does Hadlien's first middle name also mean? And what is the irony surrounding it?**  
**Question #2: Did anyone catch the pun in the description?**  
**(Might add more questions as the story progresses)**


	3. Chapter 2: Talking Ghosts

**Oh My God! Sorry about such a long wait! Writing the next chapter has proven more difficult than I thought and with dance camp and packing for school, I've had like zero free time. So I apologize for the super long wait and since I would have had it posted yesterday but ran out of time before we left (please don't hold a grudge!) I was writing it on my iPad but the browser refreshed before I could save. The room I've described below is actually my dream room. Tell me if you agree or what your dream room would be like. Thanks you to all those who entered my contest and to those who didn't :b on you. I've decided that those of you who answered are all winners so you get to ask me the number of question you answered correctly out three (EX. 1/3, 2/3 or 3/3). Review me your questions and I will private message you the answers. Hope this made sense for you all! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**To Those That Reviewed and Shower Me with Compliments- Thank you all so much! Please read more and remember Speak Now, not forever hold your peace!**

**xXAnimeXXRevolutionXx- So great, major points for being the first to answer and the only one to answer about the "originally." So you should only have 2/3 as Verbena actually means Vervain, but as another person put the literal translation (plus you answered the third question) I'll let it slide. You get three questions, ask away! **

**Lourdes08- Thanks! I'm not sure if that is sarcasm or not but if you want, one question allowed are you to ask. (Like my Yoda Speak?)**

**Raistlin99- Congrats you get to ask two questions!**

**RainySmithCullenSalvator X- Thank you, thank you. 2/3 as well for you. Sorry I'm on a desperate time line, short and sweet my friend.**

**Anonymous- It takes guts to review as a nameless! The updates will be slowish so keep reading!**

**TheOtherBlueEyedSalvator- Thanks so much! Are you serious about the coincidence or are you just joking? Either way you get to ask one question if you would like.**

**Alison M. Peters- Yay, 2/3! I really like love reviews! Updates will be a bit harder to write since I start boarding school tomorrow but I will continue no matter slow I am. ****Hope you love Hadley as much as I do! ****-THE K**

The house was gorgeous. Beautiful and extravagant, the way Nik preferred all of his homes to be. Hadley's room was no exception. The main colour scheme was purple, black and white with turquoise and silver accents, closely related with that of which her 1950's apartment portrayed. Soft amethyst walls set off the black and white with grey bedding while the violet sheets and pillows played up the royalty aspect. The silver and teal accents in the form of extra pillows and a bean bag chair added a pop of colour. The circa 1700's sheer canopy bed and black and white 30's photographs represented two of her favourite decorations over the millennium. A modern white desk with a set up laptop (Bekah had been explaining technology) sat against one wall next to a huge chest of drawers. With a walk-in-closet, private bathroom and window seat the luxurious tower shaped room proved that sometimes the headstrong hybrid actually listened.

Nik had taken elements from her favourite living spaces and combined them into a 21st century bundle. The problems all had solutions that he had previously thought through. Like the fact that Kol's room was right next to hers. Positive answers were that the walls were extra-thick and that Mother had forbade him from making any trouble. For now anyway. The other negative aspect was that the closet and ginormous drawers were empty, meaning Rebekah would have to take her shopping for the adequate wear.

_'All that can wait for tomorrow,'_ Hadley thought, twirling around the spacious area. Jumping backwards onto the bed, she was content to stare up at the glow-in-the-dark star covered ceiling. _'How old does Nik think I am? Seriously, glowing stars.'_ her eyes travelled to the 1890's crystal chandelier hanging in the centre of the room while memories of her last pre-coffin years flooded behind her closed eyes. A sharp rap on the door interrupted her reveries. Flicking her fingers in the air and calling out, "Come in!" the door opened to reveal Kol standing in the light of the hallway.

"Hey Li," he murmured dropping down on the bed beside her.

"I'm not 6 Kol. Why do you insist on calling me Li?" asked Hadley referring to the pet name Kol had been using since the time he first held her.

"Because you my baby sister!" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "And the only one who puts up with me!" Both burst out laughing unconrtollably, clutching their stomaches. As the maniac laughter faded Hadlien leaned back against the pillows.

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"Ever feel like we are the insignificant pawns being used in some unidentified game?"

"All the time."

"Ever feel like we are the unwanted ones?"

"All the time."

"Why?" Hadley turned her wide amber eyes to look deep into Kol's dark ones. When she looked at him (or anyone else for that matter) like that it felt as if she was looking straight through the mask, the facade, and seeing what was really going on in someone's head (or heart.) It reminded him that someone cared (and not just about them self). It reminded him that he could trust his little sister. "Why does he hate me?" she added in a pain filled whisper.

"Have you met me? I am ass and make life hell for him," he joked trying to lighten the mood, only succeeding with a slight smile before continuing, "Because Li, you are the constant reminder. When Nikklaus looks at you, he sees _him_ and the mistakes he made that started this all."

"Then he should hate himself, not me!"

"Haddey you are _his_ identical twin! Almost everything about you two is ... was the same. When Nik sees you he feels the one emotion that he hasn't locked out. Anger. All the pain, sadness and guilt channel into anger. On some level, Nik blames and hates himself." Hadley punched her least oldest brother on the shoulder, smiling all the way to her eyes, dimples flashing.

"Since when did you get so deep?"

"I'm brilliant Hads. A brilliant, deep ... ass." Kol laughed at his own lame joke sobering when he saw Hadley's contemplating face.

"Do you all feel this way?"

"Not to the same degree. But when take by surprise or when walking around in the middle of the night, you are a ghost Hadlien. A mirage, a mind trick. Henrik is one of our biggest regrets, that he did not get to enjoy life or join us on anymore amazing adventures." He didn't mention leaving Hadley alone within her own family. "It is like the glue holding our family together just dried up and crumbled away. For awhile it made us stronger but we still fell apart. All we were left with was a suicidal eldest brother who thinks we are abominations, the civilized moral one, a hybrid once obsessed with breaking a curse, the little princess with abandonment issues, a narcissistic trouble maker (among other things), and a stubborn ghost with freaky mind powers."

"Don't forget the undead, unfaithful witch mother and the Original vampire, vampire hunter father, well for most of us." Hadley added thinking about how families are messy and immortal families are eternally messy. **(A/N: Statement by Rick Riordan in the form of Hermes, Sea of Monsters)** "I miss him Kol, I miss so much it hurts. It is like there is a giant whole that I won't ever be able to fill. You have no idea what it is like to suddenly go from Henrik and Hadlien to just Hadlien. I was always one half of a whole, then it was just me, the poor Mikaelson girl who lost the brother always attached to her hip, following her around and trying to talk her out of things. I just miss him and the way everything used to be. I want our family back.

"So does Nik, Li. That's why he carted us around in expensive boxes."

"And because Finn was a danger to himself and us."

"That too."

"What do we do now?"

"We live, Li. Take one day at a time and live like we've been doing for the past 1000 years, minus whatever personal time was spent in storage."

"You did a lot of thinking when you were daggered, didn't you."

"What can I say Hads, I'm not just devilishly handsome, I also have stuff going on up here," he smirked pointing to his head.

"Yes, hot air. No wonder your head is so disproportionate."

"My head is not disproprtionate to my body."

"But it is full of hot air."

"Still smarter than you."

"Sure you are Kol, sure you are."

"I am."

"Mmmhhhmmmm." Both sibling were quiet, knowing for a fact that Hadley was much smarter than her least oldest brother. She had seen so much more. And done more not to mention (along with Elijah) cleaned up most of his messes.

"Kol?"

"Yes Haddey?"

"You are not going to leave me are you?"

"I cannot promise you that Haddey."

"I know," she gave Kol a soft, understanding smile, "But you can promise me that you will stay for a while."

"I promise Hads." The smile on her face got a tad bit bigger before she leaned into his side.

"Goodnight Kol."

" 'Night Li." Kol leaned over and whispered in the ear of his fast falling sister, "You and me Li, you and me."

When Hadley fell asleep, for the first time in ages it was with a smile because if nothing else she had Kol and, for that moment, he was all she needed.


	4. Chapter 3: Realizations

**SOOOOOOO SORRY for the long, long, long wait. It's sort of a part one to the next chapter and I was going to wait but then I realized that if I get it up then it will be less time typing so I changed my mind and am now posting it. Since I'm at boarding school (as I've said a billion times) it takes forever to write since I always have something to do (especially since I have my horse here.) Also there is no wifi for boarders that don't have a laptop and your truly definitely does not have one (yet, fingers crossed for Christmas!) I have decided to do another set of questions for this story (they will be at the bottom) because here the results were so much better than on my other story. For those of you who I owe answers, why havent I recieved any yet? Not that I'm complaining since that means I would have to decide what way I direction my story. Please read, review and enjoy the following!**

**To all those who make me smile with an _Update Soon!_ demand- Thank you, thank you, thank you for your unweilding support. I love seeing you comments so keep 'em coming!**

**Lourdes08- I see, just wondering cuz I'm exactly the same way! You also have the rights to some questions if you want. If you can't tell (other than Henrik, duh) Kol was her favourite brother (and mine too :D.) I personally think everyone should stop making him seem like such a narcisstistic ass (oh, wait ... He is one. Nevermind! Kind of like season Damon in a way.) Keep reading!**

**Raistin99- I know right, it seems to run in the family. At least she isn't a total bitch like her though. I would hate to have a main characer like that. Bitchy is ok, but being a total bitch, isn't. **

**kelly- Wow, I see you really want an update. Here it is ...**

The dream was of the first night she started having the visions, which in afterthought was also the first night her powers significantly manifested. Sure she could feel the earth and understand the chants her mother would say but Hadlien had always thought that would be as far as she got. If the dreams she had were any indicator, it wasn't, and this particular omen haunted her throughout her human life (and continued to plague her even now.)

Hadlien had been sleeping peacefully since her and Henrik had been sent to bed. In the middle of the night, the peace ended. It started with little twitches (her fingers flicking or her wrinkling up her nose), the motions soon escalading to rolling around in bed, swinging her tiny 7 years old arms and legs around like an executioners blade. Rebekah was beginning to wake when the screaming started. As with the frantic movements, Hadlien's cries started with small with little whimpers and moans (telling Henrik not to leave her) and became louder until it was a full out wail. Rebekah, unable to wake up her terrified little sister, ran to her parents' room while Hadley single-handedly awoke the rest of the house. Bye the time the blonde 12 year old returned with both parents in tow the Mikaelson boys were gathered around the door. Henrik was watching his twin with pain written all over his face.

"What is going on here?" asked Kol, rubbing his eyes half asleep.

"Yes Rebekah, why is your sister attempting to awaken the entire village?" growled Mikael sternly, making Rebekah cower a little bit.

"She will not wake up! I tried everything," she whispered, "I did not know how to proceed so I came to fetch Mother." In a flash Esther was kneeling beside her daughter, stroking Hadlien's long Dark hair.

"What do you need my dear?" she whispered soothingly. The sound made Hadley's eyes shut even tighter and her nose crinkle up.

"No, Henrik! Do not leave me! Not now! Come back, I need you!?" Her twin's eyes widened before he too was on his knees by her head.

"Haddey, it is fine. I am right here!"

"Do not leave me this way!"

"'Addey!" he gently set his hand on her arm. The moment his fingers made contact with her bare shoulder, Hadley's amber eyes flew open.

"Henrik?" she whispered the fragments of the nightmare floating across her vision, "It was so real." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. None knew how to explain if she had no idea what had been going on.

"It is okay Hads, just a dream," her brother smiled, the eternal optimist.

"I think it would be best to leave your sister be for the night. Rest is all of a remedy that is necessary," said Esther calmly, although her glare was enough to send three teenage boys running. Finn (ever the obedient one) uttered a goodnight before walking to his and Elijah's room. Elijah placed a kiss on her slightly damp forehead and followed his older brother. Nik crouched down to her level.

"Do not let this faze you, Haddey. It was just a nightmare, nothing more." He kissed the top of her head, "Night Hads."

Kol and Henrik were the only two left in the girls' room. Both were watching Hadlien with her arms wrapped up around her knees, pulling her legs up to her chest. Neither had ever seen the headstrong girl looking so helpless. They sat there close to her, trying to provide what little comfort they could while having no idea what was even going on.

"Boys, you should head off to bed." The room was silent as both nodded but didn't move. "Now!" added Esther, a little sharper than she meant to.

"Night Li," muttered Kol rising to his feet. In the doorway he turned to her, "You and me Li,"

"You and me," She finished looking up at him. Rebekah smiled at the exchange, a little jealous.

"Goodnight 'Addey.' Henrik plunked a kiss on each cheek.

"Night, Twin." She desperately didn't want the personal ray of sunshine to her thunder cloud to leave her. He smiled that comforting smile and left her with their sister and mother.

"Sweet dreams my little one," said Esther softly, standing to leave.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why was it so real, so vivid?"

"There are some answers not even a witch has. That happens to be one of them. Ayanna and I will discuss is tomorrow." Hadley nodded for the billionth time that night Rebekah settled down close by.

"Goodnight sister."

"G'night Bekah." Hadley laid there for what felt like hours yet slumber never came. Her subconscious was keeping her awake, sure that the horrid nightmare would return while she was under the sandman's spell. Eventually, she wandered into Nik, Kol and Henrik's room. From the doorway she hissed at Henrik to wake up. He didn't. She called out a few more times until another voice answered her.

"Hadlien?" asked a barely awake Nikklaus, squinting in the shadows.

"Hi, Nik." The usual defiant tone was missing from her voice, leaving it small and fragile (much like her current state of mind.)

"Come 'ere," he softly patted the bed next to him. She gingerly crawled in, wrapping the blankets around her cold arms. "Cannot sleep?" he asked turning on his side to face her. She shook her head. "Want to talk to Henrik?" She nodded. "My apologies, but he will be extremely difficult to wake now. Perhaps you could talk to me?" The pint sized 7 years old hesitated before nodding and settling in beside her older brother. Seeing her at a lost for words, Nik prodded, "Scared the dream will come back?" The downcast look on her face was his explanation. "Would it by chance help if you talked to me about it?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them the amber irises seemed even more intense than before.

"It was horrible, Nik. So dark, yet the moon was shining full. I was running fast, so fast it felt as if I was flying, the trees surrounding me blurring as I pass. After the clearing to the meadow something came crashing out of the underbrush behind me. It was a wolf and by the sound of it, there were farther back following the scent. So I kept running. When I reached the falls, there was Henrik, sitting by the edge of the water. We were alone since I had lost the wolves somewhere in the woods. I sat down beside him by the deep pool, the one where Mother never lets us swim, and looked at the water. Staring back at me in the reflection was a giant tawny wolf. We dove into the pool and watched while the whole pack came out to wait for us to surface, but I never found the need to breathe. I waited them out, only rising to the top when the last of them had disappeared. At the surface I finally looked down. There was Henrik, sinking slowly to the bottom, eyes filled with fear. I dove back down to save him but found that now, air was essential. The closer I got to the farther he sunk until I had to rise or drown. When I stared into the depths I could not see him any longer. It was terrifying, Nik."

Enclosing her in a hug he whispered in her ear, "It is okay Hads, remember it just a dream."

"It was so real. I could feel everything. The wolves paw steps against the ground, the wind pushing against me, the cold shock of the water. I was inside my own nightmare." Nikklaus gave her an empathetic look.

"What is Kol always saying to you? Ah, yes. As long as we have you we shall always be fine. As long as you have us you shall always be safe. It applies to all of us Hads, we are family. Always and forever." Neither spoke for quite some time. When Hadlien finally look over, Nik's breathing was slow and rhythmic as her slept. She laid there beside her middle brother, thinking about her dream. She knew it was no ordinary nightmare; too much had  
happened for her mind to be making it up. The spirits had sent it but for its possible meaning she was clueless. All the wrong options were clouding her perspective, scaring her with thoughts of life without Henrik. Two facts she was sure of were 1) that Henrik would be taken from them, from her, too soon. 2) That somehow Nikklaus was a werewolf, and that he would play a part in Henrik's death, accidental or not.

As the memory of her worst terror subsided and Hadlien's sleep deepened, the part that never really slept became aware of how messed up life really is. Like how when you wished for something to happen so hard and when you get to the next day, the exact opposite is what you find. Or when the fantasy you most dread become reality. But the funniest had to be how when you hate someone (and we are talking almost 350 years of bad blood,) all you can remember are the good memories you have of them.

**Dun da da daaaa! Here are the mysterious questions. The rules are the same as before but if you are a newbie, they are lised below.**  
**I will be awarding 4 question whch I have to answer truthfully over a private message. I post who is right both on the next chapter of the story (which will hopefully faster) and on my profile. Then you will review the questions and I will Private Message the answers (since I obviously don't want everyone to know.) I can add or deduct questions as I see fit but the max. is 4. All the information needed is taken out of the current chapter.**

**Question #1: What details from the story make it prove that Henrik dies before becoming a vampire? (Reasons must be included, 2 possible answers) **

**Question #2: How did Hadley realize that it was Klaus who was a wolf? And what about the reasoning for him being a death factor? **

**Good Luck!**


	5. Chapter 4: Starting Over

**Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Great timing for a new chapter right? I know that its kinda ridiculous how long it takes me to write a chapter but I want to give you guys only my best and do you see how long this one is! Good news is for Christmas I got a laptop (Thanks a bunch Santa!) and will be able to access the wifi at school! The badish part is that I have to go back to the said school in 6 days. And have it connected and stuff which takes a bit to do, but I will be able to type it out whenever I want to now! Enough rambling, I need to save that for my profile ;D Now I just need to know why no one ever does my little contests. Seriously three questions! Whatever... Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Thank you too _Cassie-D_, _yoshiraur_, _Lourdes08_, _Novella Vialli_ and _ThePhantomismyLove_ for all the support and comments. I enjoy getting your reviews and demands. **

**RainySmithCullenSalvator X- The first part is totally correct but the second part not so much. Really it was because she could run until the trees blurred or that she could breathe underwater and he couldn't (which is what you said) but now I realize that the former I said didn't involve Henrik really. I should have re-worded that question. The second question I asked was really awkward now that I re-read it and I have to say I hope you didn't think too much about it. The answer will be posted on my profile and below. Thanks for actually putting in the effort!  
P.S. You still have 2 questions from before and can now add this. If ya want 'em, they're yours. PM me for them.**

**Raistlin99- That was a dumb question, I really don't know why I included it. Everything made sense in my head but on paper (or... Computer screen), not so much. The answers I would have put were that the wolf had sort of a tawny colour coat and Klaus is blonde so minor details. The other was that the one wolf chased them to the pond and it was the wolves that killed Henrik, while Klaus helped him sneak out. My reasons makes sense to me and I wanted to see if anyone had the same type of brain as me, so ya. Thanks for thinking about it. Hope this made sense :)**

Hadley woke up snuggled deep beneath the covers of her duvet. _'Kol must have tucked me in after I fell asleep,'_ she thought groggily, staring out the big bay window. It appeared to be such a beautiful day that Hadley was really starting to wonder exactly what was going in this place. With a population of vampires, witches and werewolves (not to mention hybrids, doppelgangers and wayward ghosts), a town so small everyone knew each othr, all wrapped up in a fairytale like package it was enough to make Hadley question perfection. Kind of like the courts of Renaissance Europe. Or a horror movie.

It was then that reality (and her mental checklist) crashed over her.

"Shit!" she panicked, the adjustment period stretching out in front of her. Of all the siblings she may have it the second easiest but Rebekah already had a few weeks on her. Double shit.

Kicking off the warm duvet she rushed to the bathroom to freshen up. Though she was dreading the hours ahead, at least it was Saturday, meaning she wouldn't have to register at school for a few more days. Now all she needed was for Rebekah to teach her more about technology ... and take her shopping. All she had were the clothes she was wearing (not exactly a pretty picture).

After a long (long, long, long, long) shower she put her 60's clothing back on and wandered downstairs, groaning at the thought of her insanely comfortable bed. In the kitchen dining room, her family was sitting around the table eating (or in Rebekah's case, texting all of her friends that she was back in town).

"Good morning." said Elijah, studying his younger sister while she swooped down and stole a piece of Finn's toast.

"What's so good about it?" she countered, resting her head in her hand, leaning on Kol's chair. Elijah rolled his eyes before taking another sip of coffee. Hadlien was the only one who could ever make him act immaturely. She turned to the head of the table with her hand out.

"Credit card." He didn't even look up from his paper.

"No."

"Nik, I have to go shopping."

"No."

"I have no clothes," she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Upstairs in the attic is a trunk, open it." Hadley's eyebrows furrowed while her dark lashes fluttered against her brow bone.

"What trunk?"

"The bronze plaited one you received in Belarus 1792."

"You dafty! That's my century wear. Unless you want me walking around in a hoop skirt and corset you will give me the credit card." Rebekah interrupted the squabble.

"Why don't you just use your own money? You are basically the only one of us who ever actually worked."

"Why didn't I think of that?" she pondered sarcastically, moving into a faux thinking pose, "I'll just walk into a bank and ask to open an account that has been dormant for 49 years. That will so work." Rebekah rolled her eyes while Kol hid the smile on his face behind his glass of juice.

"You'll fit into this era just fine with an attitude like that. It's not as if you really belonged in any other," Rebekah muttered bitterly. Ignoring the snide yet truthful comment (her mouth really had gotten her in trouble for hundreds of years) Hadley continued.

"Besides, I have to fly to all of my banks and he won't let me."

"No," Nik added to his point by turning the page of the newspaper. Hadlien switched tactics.

"Nik," she whined, making already giant eyes enormous, "I need to go to school and be normal to blend in. I can't exactly be normal in these ratty old clothes. I thought you wanted us to blend? And besides you bought Bekah new clothing and she spends way more money than I do." She huffed and sat down to his left.

"Why not just compel yourself some new clothes and be done with it? And why exactly do you want to go to school?" asked Kol, quite enjoying a mini family feud that he wasn't the cause of. She glowered at him.

"1) Because I'm not you and 2) I actually want to finish the 11th grade. I may know everything already but might as well have a diploma to show for it. Speaking of school, shouldn't you really be attending too? I mean if the 19 year old and the 14 year old are going, won't it look odd if the 17 year old isn't as well." She turned back to Klaus (completely missing Kol mimicking her), another idea springing into her mind. She held out her hand again. "Credit card."

"No."

"Nik, give me the damn credit card before I take your entire wallet."

"No."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." Both glared at the other, a test of wills. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and Hadley grinned victorious. "Thank you Nik."

Walking around the table she swiped another piece of Finn's toast, and then peeked towards her sister. She hadn't even her mouth before Rebekah interrupted her.

"You can't go shopping in those horrible clothes; neither I nor the stores I intend to visit will allow it. Borrow something of mine and meet me down here in half an hour. You are in desperate need of a makeover." Ignoring the insult (she honestly thought she didn't look that bad) she gave her sister a bright grin.

"Thank you, Bekah!" she sing-songed, twirling around backwards to snatch some more of Finn's breakfast. He covered his plate so Hadley settled for the glass of orange juice and wandered into the kitchen.

"Spoiled little brat," grumbled Finn, causing everyone to smile and Kol to snort, once again, into his breakfast.

"I can here you!" she called from the kitchen, laughter evident in her voice.

"You were supposed to!" he yelled back, shaking his head.

"Some things never change," smile Kol at his older siblings, "Hadley being impertinent, Finn taking the bait. Almost like ..." he trailed off. Their family really put the function in dysfunctional. Hadlien walked out of the kitchen, a sly grin hidden behind her wall of hair.

"Ha, ha, have your laughs. I always win in the end." She smirked and made her way up the stairs.

"And I just gave her the high limit credit card," speculated Klaus absently causing Kol to burst into laughter once again.

20 minutes later Hadley stood by the door waiting for Rebekah. After raiding her sister wardrobe she found three successfully fitting articles of clothing; a grey knit jersey dress that would have been much, much shorter on her big sister, a pair of one-size-fits-all dark blue tights and a faded blue peacoat that hung off over her fingertips. They were successful, not fashionable. It sucked being eternally 14 and stuck before your growth spurt.

"Oh, wow, Hadlien. Don't you just look smashing," the smirk and sarcasm on Nik's face made Hadley want to strangle her dear brother.

"I know right!" the smile was bright and completely false, "If you would have supplied a closet this," she gestured to herself, "would not be necessary. Not to mention that you all got a growth spurt at 16, which I unfortunately died before I could achieve. Who's fault was that, exactly?"

"Guilty as charged," he shrugged, the dimples they shared popping out. She held out her hand; dejavu clouded the room.

"Keys."

"No." As Hadley's mouth opened to protest he cut her off, "This time it's final. You are officially 15 but precocious, 11th grade instead of 10th. No driving until you are 16, do I make myself clear?" Hadley made a face.

"But Nik, my birthday is in August! That's basically an entire year! Plus I've been driving since automobiles were invented."

"I realize this, Hads, but 15 is already pushing the limit. You barely look 14." The pout on her face got bigger in stubbornness, then faded as she realized her brother was right. She had always been small (make that tiny) for her age.

"Fine."

"Good girl." Rebekah broke the begrudged silence by flouncing down the stair in an extremely short skirt and extremely high heels. How she could even walk was a mystery to Hadley. Klaus handed her the keys (with a lot of dirty looks from the younger sister) and watched the two walk down the hall to the garage. When both were settled in the car, Hadley had to ask.

"So, where are we going?"

"Not anywhere in this bloody town. All the good spots have been taken over by Nik's baby blonde, the Bennet witch and the Doppelgänger." Hadley rolled her eyes at her sisters melodramatics. After all, those three had been shopping at those stores while Rebekah had been softly snoozing in a coffin. Didn't that mean they had the most right to the stores? Plus, if these people hated Nik then they were a lot better than Rebekah was saying.

"We are going to the next town over. The mall may be minuscule compared to any city but the selection is to die for."

"Doesn't matter," Hadley shrugged, "I just want to spend his money."

"Trust me, that is exactly what we will be doing. I have a whole spa day planned; massages, facials, hair appointments, manicures and pedicures. Not to mention the shopping. You are in need the makeover I have planned." Hadley let out a long whistle, impressed but not sure whether or not to be insulted. Rebekah made so many off handed comments not even she could keep track of them all.

"Nik's credit card is going to be breathless by the time we are finished.

"That's exactly what I had planned.

"Still bitter for him stabbing you, I take it?"

"Do not forget not waking me up when the mini Katerina did too."

"Speaking of the third Petrova, I want to meet these people who are responsible for waking us all."

"Why?" Rebekah's face was trying to be disgusted and confused at the same time.

"Because," she drew out the word to make it seem obvious, "I want to see if they are worth the trouble or not. Here their side of the story."

"Fine, but remember this," she leaned in close, eyes darting away from traffic, "They will not hesitate to stab you in the back." She turned her attention back to the road. "There is always someone at the Mystic Grill, local watering hole. We will go there for a drink afterwards."

"Cool."

More like uncool. Hadley should have known better than to let than to give Rebekah free rein over her 21st century look. In the past 5 hours they had spent more than $4500 dollars on clothing and accessories, $1000 dollars on jewelry and $3000 on shoes. The Day Spa services would add another $800 to that. That was the thing with Rebekah; it was always go big or go home. Which was why by the end of the shopping extravaganza Hadley had shirts in almost every colour she could think of (and still like at the same time), sweaters, cardigans, bras and more jeans than one person could ever possibly need. But the older girl had respected her boundaries; everything was Hadley's taste and suited her better than any other time period she had ever lived through. The dress she had to get for the ball was absolutely perfect. Unique and sparkly, the two things that made her life complete.

The "makeover" (as Rebekah referred to it) had actually been fun and led to the first moment of sister bonding in a really long time. The boys may have thought their sister got a long perfectly but, with clashing personalities it was almost the exact opposite. The bonding was probably helped by the massages and facials leaving them relaxed beyond belief.

Now her skin glowed (which might have also been that all the blood had returned to her body), and her fingers and toes were painted a dark blue that went with her new outfit of a bright minty green sweater, almost black jeans, a grey leather jacket and black motorcycle boots. This decade's style was seriously different from the prep of the 60's.

Her long dark hair was a little shorter (dead ends, how the irony killed her) with long layers and face framing side bangs that made the gold flecks in her eyes even more intense. Not that it was necessary. The lady at the MAC makeup counter had said that she would only have to wear a bit of anything to bring out her "age". Wouldn't that make an awkward conversation starter; just a, "Wow, you have really transparent skin for a 15 year-o-"

Something hard slammed into the side of Hadley's face making her thought's shatter. Not that she actually like the direction they were moving in. It took her a moment to realize it had been Bekah's "special" way of getting her attention.

"Yes Rebekah?" she smiled pleasantly but the sarcasm laced itself in like venom.

"We're here." Confusion hit her.

"Here where?"

"The Mystic Grill, home of Mystic Fall's many, many drunks. You wanted to meet them, so here we are."

_'Ohhhh, right. The Want Klaus Gone club.' _

"Cool." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the (in her terms) ridiculous statement and got out of the car, the determined brunette close at her (extremely high) heels. By the time they were actually inside the establishment, Rebekah had disappeared; leaving Hadley alone in enemy and unfamiliar territory. Which really only left one thing to do. Drink.

So she sauntered up to the bar, expecting to use compulsion, and instead got an athletic, sandy blonde boy glaring (excuse the lack of better terms) daggers at her. In turn she smiled sweetly and said,

"Do I know you?" He regarded her question like it was an unlit stick of dynamite; dangerous but not an instant threat.

"Nope." He popped the "P" for emphasis.

"Then why do you want to kill me?" Then it dawned on her, "You're part of the Anti-Original party, aren't you? Matt, right? One of the last who are still perfectly human." She sat down on the bar stool in front of him.

"What's it to you?" he sounded casual enough but Hadley was still witch enough to feel the caution radiating off of him.

"Considering I'm one of them, a lot actually. " Her defined chin rested on the heel of her hand and her head was angled so she had the perfect view of his pretty blue eyes. To give him credit, he barely even flinched when she said so, just a widening of those pretty eyes. "Now that I've dropped that particular bomb, I actually came here to meet with your little band of misfits to explain why you shouldn't kill me. Now, if you might, a glass of something old and strong sounds really good to me." Hadley thought for a moment before adding, "And no vervain, please. I terribly hate it when things get messy."

Hadley knew she sounded vague but it was much easier to be what everyone thought the other Mikaelson sister should be; bitchy and bratty. Showing true colours was sincerely overrated. She didn't notice her drink until the blonde Rebekah seemed to hate so much stood before her.

"It doesn't do well to threaten someone on your first day in town," she muttered, the tone of voice not matching the meaning of her words.

"It doesn't do well to insult my intelligence by sending the quarterback to do the head cheerleaders bidding." The surprised look on the other girls face showed just how people underestimated her. Having the upper hand, Hadley continued, "My sister told me all about this little town's development. I might as well just say it now but, my, how its grown. I've always enjoyed returning to my first home and seeing its progressions. Not to mention the eye candy that passes through with each generation." Unfortunately, Caroline was straight to business.

"We want to talk. The big booth in the left corner." The smile tugging at her lips gave away her need to use the jab Hadley walked herself into, "Aren't you a little young for boys? I thought you would still be interested in real candy?"

"Could have seen both of those coming. I'm just glad I didn't have to initiate this extremely awkward conversation." That remark earned her a ghost of a grin. She really hoped that one day people would stop judging her by Nik's many mistakes. " And for your information I absolutely adore candy. Nothing beats Jelly Bellies or giant gumballs." The smile grew a little.

Following Caroline to the back of the restaurant rewarded Hadley with the image of the weirdest war council to ever assemble (and she would know, having once been apart of the most influential courts of Europe). There was Matt, fresh on his coffee (or in his case, alcohol) break standing on the edge beside the Bennett witch, Bonnie, who was listening in on the conversation and staring icily around the room. The doppelgänger and the dark Salvator were arguing about something in stubborn voices while the younger brother sat watching with amusement, and something else, in his eyes. As they approached the table all conversation ceased and a wall of suspicion built itself around her.

"I see everyone is here, so I should skip the awkward stare down part and jump right to the point. I came to meet you all because the enemies of my third oldest (alive) brother cannot honestly be all that bad. You would actually be the good ones because Nik always seems to find himself on the wrong side of the fence. Or as good as you all can be considering you're the town's collection of supernatural figureheads. Anyway, I just want to live: enjoys the carefree life of being a teenager. It may seem hard to believe but it's been a long time since I've had any extra fun."

"Not that hard considering you've been carted around for the last 50 years or so." The smirk was enough to want to make Hadley drop kick him.

"Damon Salvator; I see you haven't changed. Still an arrogant ass attempting to control your brother. The only difference is the hair, but times do change." His smiled stopped short as he leaned in over the table.

"You seem to remember me from somewhere, but I had no idea who you were until yesterday night."

"Well I do look different, about 6.5 more inches of hair. I'm also the girl everybody forgets. How do you think I survived from Nik all this time. You know, other than this adorable little face."

"You say you want to live, yet your still here. Why not run while you have the chance?" asked Elena, studying her as if Hadley as if she were a new top.

"If I run, Nik will chase me. When he finds me, I won't see daylight for another 50 years. By staying I get to escape from the shadows while simultaneously emptying his wallet. It's a win-win. Plus, as Elijah says, he's scared of me in any sort of confrontation." Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that exactly? Damon and I saw what you did last night but everybody is having a hard time imagining it being performed by a non-witch." Even Bonnie stopped fidgeting when he spoke, the question on all their minds. When a sufficient dramatic pause had ensued she began.

"As you know, my mother was the Original Witch. Both Rebekah and I inherited her magic, though Rebekah was always seen as the better healer. In my defense, I was 14 and prefered to use it in less selfless ways, mostlybbugging my brothers. Anyway, when I was turned, somehow I got to keep a little bit of my magic." Bonnie gasped and called out her objection.

"That's impossible! The spirit's would never allow it, it's against the laws of nature!"

"So is bringing your boyfriend back to life. The spirits allow things if they believe it is right or will prevent a tragedy. When my father killed my siblings and I and then brought us back to life, it had been a mere month since my twin brother died. 1 month my family had to adjust while I had to re-learn how to live. If I would have lost my magic too, I would have been destroyed and becoming worse than Klaus. Or at least that's what my familys' reasoning. It was a prevention of a tragedy to the human race, or what would have been left of it. Whatever the reason, I have it, and Nik has wanted me on his side ever since, even when I ran away."

"What exactly can you do?" asked Caroline, eyes wide with questioning.

"I think the word humans use it psychic, but I prefer the term gifted." Her coy smile made her hard not to like. "Technically I'm telepathic, telekinetic and, sometimes, clairvoyant. The spirits are fickle."

"This is not possible," said Bonnie, a look of utter incredibility covering her face, "It wouldn't be fair. I saved a life and can't do that type of magic anymore. The spirits would never let a vampire, let alone an Original, posses any sort of power. It's against-"

"The laws of magic, blah, blah, blah." Her eyes rolled at the witch but she admired the steady belief she had. "I remember your ancestor saying the very same thing. But here I am and they've seen what I can do," she motioned to the Salvators. "Every spell has a loophole and I just happen to define this one. But you're right about something; there has to be balance. With magic it just means I can't turn it off." Everyone's faces changed at that. From confusion to disbelief (and for Bonnie smugness) they ranged throughout the 6 and made her smile. She had their attention.

"What do you mean can't turn it off?" asked Matt, still a little slow on the vampire lingo.

"Her humanity; she can't flick the switch." Even without meaning to, Damon shot a glance at Stefan, "She can't turn into a blood crazed nut-job."

"Basically." Her shoulders shrugged. The action was so careless, so thoughtless that it belonged to a 14 year old instead of a 1000 year old, magically gifted vampire.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Stefan, breaking the slightly shocked silence.

"Because I've lived through almost every decade, ever, and have decided that, not matter how awful and tacky the 70's, 80's and 90's were, I don't particularly like boxes. Or daggers. I just want to live again.

"Then leave town, it'll be easier to live somewhere more inconspicuous."

"I already explained to you what Nik will do. Besides, Mystic Falls was my home first therefore I have staying rights. Maybe I should be kicking you out of my town. The only ones who could challenge that would be Elena and Bonnie, but Tatia was a slut originally from another village and Ayanna was feared, not respected." Damon was about to retort (probably something sarcastic) when Elena cut him off.

"We'll stay out of your way if you stay out of ours. But of you cause any problems or threaten us in any way…"

"Deal," Hadley cut in, shaking the other girls hand. She took off before anyone (Damon) could speak up. Even as she passed through the doors she could hear the low, persistent whispers of someone trying to show a crazy person exactly how crazy they are.

Rebekah sat waiting in the car, her face covered by some fashion magazine. When Hadley sat down beside her she said nothing, just turned on the car and drove towards the house that Hadley was starting to think of as Home. The silent drive gave her time to think.

Her family had changed, that much was obvious enough. All of them were worried Nik would decide he didn't like them and would dagger them again. And then there was the case of their Mother. When you go 1000 years without a maternal figure you tend to not need one.

Life had never made much sense since they died, but this new one was worse than normal. And Hadley hadn't even started high school again. If one thing stayed the same for another millennia it would be that Mystic Falls would always be a peculiar place, no matter who its inhabitants were or how often they returned.

**P.S. If anyone can find any discrepancies in my timelines, I would be eternally grateful if you pointed them out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Another First

**I'm sooooo done with this show right now! My friend Natalia and I were at our Outdoor Ed. trip and missed watching it on T.V. so we were watching it on the computer and lets just say the people around us were probably giving us the strangest looks. But the Klauroline and the Delena and Katherine and Jeremy... Just kill me now. Please.  
****Anyway... whats up? Like always I will now apologize for the time it took to post this but there was this transition part that was giving me some serious issues. And I went through a book-a-day phase where I just read anything I could get my hands on.  
This chapter is a bit of a filler, but aren't they all until Jeremy returns from Denver? I just want to explore the different friendships and connections of Mystic Falls for Hadley until then and also her awesome little ex-witch tricks. ****Remember; Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Thank you to maliumpkinss, ThePhantomismyLove, RockaRosalie, MusicalLover17 and FireGirl66 for the reviews that keep me writing. You guys seriously rock. **

**cote6604~ Thanks you, I would love to say that Hadley is pretty dang unique. All the fanfics I normally read are usually an older sister, especially a twin for Elijah. I'm not so sure about a deep plotline but it will veer away from the show because the season finale was so not cool. What are they going to do now? "We have he only Bennet witch that is still alive and all witch like and they are just kind of needed for every major spell in the universe. Why don't we just kill her off..." Stupid mortals. Anyway, I know how I want to end it but the way there will stay within swimming distance from the show. I hope yo like it.  
**

**lily~ I would have to say that the hashtag made it original. **

Hadley had always liked school, though she never understood why. Maybe it was because she usually already knew what the class was learning. Maybe it was because her first school had been a spot next to Henrik in their differing classrooms and Elijah had been playing teacher.

One classroom, either indoors or in the gardens, was where he taught them to read and write. The other was in the meadow where they kept the horses or the forest that went on forever. Here he would show them how to ride and make traps. He even sneakily taught his younger sister to fight or shoot with a bow and arrow along with the boys, although this sometimes ended with him being punished. Mikael didn't want his girls doing anything more extraordinary than their birthright entailed. Hadley loved it, both defying her father and being one of the boys.

Her final classroom had been with her mother and the witch Ayanna, providing her instruction in the art of magic. Along with Rebekah, they taught the girls herbs and spells and the language of magic. It became a part of her.

In the woods she was Hadley, the fearless and impulsive; in the garden among the herbs and ancient knowledge she was Hadlien, witch in training. It was never good when the two intermingled.

But things were different this time. Never before had Hadley been nervous about attending classes, yet now, she was worried about everything. What were teenagers like in these times, how strict were teachers? Would the Anti-Klaus's cause a scene or do anything about her? Would Rebekah leave her to fend for herself?

The last one was ridiculous. Of course Rebekah was going to ditch her as soon as they pulled into the parking lot. Big sisters were just the best.

To combat the nerves Hadley woke up early that morning (6:00am and if that's not early, you're high) and drank about a pot of coffee by herself (6 cups, but who's counting.) She had done her makeup and picked out an outfit, paying special attention that nothing had a heavy vintage vibe. The result was a lapis lazuli blue fluttery t-shirt, soft jeggings she was already obsessed with and her much loved black boots. Her daylight necklace hung flat below the hollow of her neck thought. Surrounded by a fringe of long, thick lashes, her amber eyes seemed sharper than usual and the silky mane of dark hair shone as if it were infused with the light of the sun and moon. People would definitely be staring. She wasn't yet sure whether this was good or bad.

Walking back down the stairs to the kitchen, Hadley knew the only thing that would make her day better was her brothers' keeping their mouths shut. She had no clue where that idea came from. The second she stepped into the room, Kol let out a long wolf whistle.

"Well, little sister, it seems we are pulling out all the stops. Trying to catch yourself a nice dinner?"

"Shut up Kol." She growled as Klaus joined in on the laughter. "And as a matter of fact, no. I'll be trying the packaged diet for now. I'll at least have the self control to attempt Mother's rules." Klaus laughed at that strategic snub too.

"I pity whatever idiot tries to mess with you Hads." She rolled her eyes at that and changed the subject.

"Where is Rebekah? I don't want to be late and I know she is almost never on time."

"Upstairs, finishing her face. I expect she'll be down soon, she'll want time to catch up with some of those cheerleader friends."

An overwhelming image from Kol's side of the table, featuring some of the cheerleaders he seen in the modern films he had been studying, hit Hadley and made her scrunch up her face. It had been a while since she had last been around the intensity of Kol's mental imagery and her tolerance had worn down over the better part of 100 years.

"Kol," she hissed, "Please keep the fraternity thoughts to your side of the table. They are not something I need to put up with at this time of the morning." She turned to Klaus, "She will be down soon then?" He nodded. "In that case," she sunk down and made to reach for Finn's plate. He threw his fork and watched as it impaled itself through her hand.

Hadley looked at it, shocked, until it floated from her hand in rewind. She glared at Finn and he held her gaze as it floated back to him. Elijah turned the page of his newspaper. Finn broke from the stare down.

"Ha!" she exclaimed and grabbed a half of his smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel. What a proper English breakfast.

"That is my food," he growled and took his plate to the far side of the table. Hadley shrugged.

"All is fair when you have a plate with something I want on it." Kol stayed quiet for a record breaking 3 minutes.

"She's not even that bad anymore, Finny. You should have seen her in the Italian courts; you almost had to appoint a guard to your plate. I swear if she wasn't already dead she would weigh a billion pounds."

"Shut up Kol." Rebekah chose that moment to make her presence known.

"If you are planning to eat that, don't. I don't need that smell in my car." Hadley sighed and threw it at Finn. She glanced down and saw that her hand had healed. What a perfect start to a perfect day.

"Fine, just hurry up. I'm bored and want to leave. These four are about as amusing as those stupid reality programs. Do you have any gum?" Rebekah stared at her.

"Can you dial it down for, like, 50 seconds? God, your like an excited puppy or something."

"Shut up." Hadley glared at her family and got the familiar ache for the missing face. Another first, and there was no Henrik to share it with. She felt the prick of tears and turned to leave. "I'll be waiting in the car." As she walked she heard Rebekah call out.

"First cup holder to the front. Bubble-mint." Hadley smiled and kept walking. Rebekah was about to follow when Elijah spoke up.

"Rebekah, be kind to her. Hadlien may be a force to be reckoned with on a given day, but now she is out of her element. Just, please, look out for her.

"What ever you say Elijah, though Hadlien has made it very clear that she never needs anyone assistance."

"Most brave faces are made of glass, Rebekah. Remember that." Elijah returned his attention back to the economy section. Rebekah made her way to the garage.

They were halfway to school when Hadley studied her sister. Through a mouthful of bubblegum, she watched the older blonde; the too tight grip on the steering wheel and the too deliberate focus on the road. Her older sister was thinking.

"You know, you don't have to listen to Elijah. I can take care of myself." The air was silent. "I know I'm not exactly the little sister that any of you wanted, but I like Mystic Falls. It makes me feel closer to him. I'd appreciate it if you didn't rag on me too much in public, though, I already have Finn for that." A grin crossed Rebekah's face. "Did you know that he threw a fork at me earlier? Went straight through the back of my hand. I was tempted to put it through his heart."

"I heard from my room. Quite a commotion you two caused." They pulled into the parking lot. "I'll take you to the office, but that's it. I'm sure with how you look today, you'll have offers for tours in 20 seconds of less."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

On the way to the office they passed groups of girls who squealed their hello's to Rebekah and stared icily at Hadley. They boys were the exact opposite and Hadley kept count of how many wolf whistles they got from the car to the building (12) and from the door to the office (4). Rebekah merely smiled and kept walking, clearly in her favored surroundings.

In the office, Rebekah loomed over the counter. "I need to set up the paperwork for Hadlien Mikaelson, my brother will be in later to sign it." The middle-aged lady smiled.

"No need, Dearie. You older brother came in yesterday and signed all the necessary documents, said he was her legal guardian. Elijah I believe his name was. All she needs now is her class schedule." She looked to the girl who was actually starting classes and handed her the schedule. "You have a nice day now."

Elijah always thought of everything ahead of time. He had put her in classes they both thought she could pass without even an hour of studying.

**Monday:**

**Period 1:** Pre-Calculus with Mrs. T. Staller

**Period 2:** AP English with Miss A. Balten

**Period 3:** Spanish with Mrs. G. Sanoval

**Lunch~**

**Period 4:** Physical Education with Mr. K. Adams

**Period 5: **Study Hall

**Period 6:** History with Mr. A. Saltzman

She glanced up, expecting to make a comment to Rebekah, and was greeted by an empty view_. "To the office and that's it,"_ she had said. She must have towed the line just by coming to check the paperwork. Oh so supportive …

Looking around, the only familiar face Hadley could see was a not-so friendly one. She figured that the least she would do was steer her in the right direction.

"Caroline!" the vampire made a startled movement and scanned the hallway. When she caught sight of Hadley, she almost smiled. Almost.

"Hadley," she walked against the flow of the crowd, "No Rebekah?" The smug look made her giggle mentally.

"She abandoned me here, with no way to get to any of my classes. This map sucks." Hadley shook the photocopied piece of paper in annoyance. The smug look covering Caroline's face turned to one of mild disbelief.

"Great sister," she sighed, "I might as well show you around myself. I mean, I am the self-appointed welcoming committee for Mystic Falls High, and it would be mean to leave a poor lost newbie to wonder around." She seemed lost in though for a moment. "Come on," she grabbed the schedule out of Hadley's hands so suddenly that she flinched, "Locker first and then Mrs. Stallers room." Caroline's determined stride was hard to keep up with as she disappeared into the uneducated masses.

The first half of the day passed in a blur. Calculus was just as tedious as regular arithmetic, with the additions of page long questions, integers and letters in the equations. Mathematics had never been her strong suit.

Her English teachers marveled at her periodic handwriting and the areas of literature in which she was familiar with.

Spanish was a piece of cake for someone who could fluently speak at least 10 languages, including a dead one and excluding one of magic. She had lied to the entire class and said that one of the boarding schools she attended was in Barcelona. This led to a conversation on why she had been to more than boarding school and her swearing rapidly at the stupidity of teenage boys in the language they were supposed to be learning. The teacher had to stifle a laugh.

Lunch, though, was something else entirely.

Arriving at the cafeteria, Hadley was hit by the sheer force of the amount of so many minds cooped up in a single area. Just the pressure of random flying thoughts pushing at her made her want to scream. Taking a deep breath, she did what most vampires would never even think of doing; she turned down her thinking and turned up her natural instincts. Better to feel a little bloodlust than a psychic headache.

Glancing around she realized that she had neither made lunch plans with anyone from her classes or been asked to join anyone (not that they even looked at her.) It wasn't that she hadn't tried to talk to anyone of them, it's just that Hadley knew that girls like Mystic Falls' girls didn't like it when other pretty girls came to town. So she sat alone.

She ate a cream cheese and sprout bagels sandwich while reading a teenage novel. She kept to herself until something caught her eye.

Rebekah sat next to a cheerleader who was chatting away, not noticing that her audience was anything but paying attention. The judgmental look she was sending Hadley was enough to make someone confess to a murder they hadn't committed. Rebekah continued to stare at her until one specific thought broke into Hadley's head.

"Act normal."

Hadley rolled her eyes. It's not like you could blame her for not trying with such cliquey girls. She ducked her head and re-opened her book. A slight tingle started on her neck alerting her to someone watching her. Hadley just shrugged it off. Rebekah was obviously watching and trying to pressure her into socialization.

Across the cafeteria another blonde was watching the interaction between the two sisters with interest. Elena tapping on the side of her head broke her concentration.

"What?" stuttered Caroline, her focus snapping back to her friends.

"What are you staring at?" Bonnie followed her line of sight, "More like who. Why are you watching her?"

"I feel sorry for her. It's her first day here and she's alone, especially weird for someone who can compel friends."

"Maybe she just likes being alone," interjected Elena, the girl who used to sneak away to cemeteries to write in her journal. The difference was that Elena grew up in Mystic Falls and had friends who put up with her odd habits. Hadlien Mikaelson didn't.

"I'm going to talk to her," announced Caroline as she stood up. Bonnie made a noise of protest and Elena raised an eyebrow. Neither tried to stop her, though.

Hadley looked up as Caroline sat down. Confusion coloured her face.

"What?" asked Caroline as Hadley scrutinized her. She dropped her eyes back to the book cover, shrugging. From across the room she could feel Rebekah's fury at Caroline was coming off of her in waves. _'Should have thought about this before ditching me,' _thought Hadley. Her older sisters irritation was completely undeserved. If anything she was the one who should be angry.

She focused back on Caroline.

"What?" Caroline didn't flinch at her gaze.

"Why are you sitting here alone? Was nobody nice to the new girl?"

"They were plenty friendly," she lied, "just not enough to ruin their social cycles."

"Against compelling friends?" the question was harsh and they both knew it, but that didn't stop Hadley from ducking her head.

"Yes, actually, I am. I do not condone fake friendships." Caroline smiled.

"Is that why your sister is death glaring at you?" Hadley looked over her should and smirked.

"She's glaring at you." Caroline's laugh was a humorless one.

"Figures."

As the two lapsed into silence, Caroline took the chance to study the much older girl. The first three words that came to mind were clever, noble and terrifying. No that wasn't it, more like dangerous. There was something about her that just seemed to radiate power. And those amber eyes made Caroline want to shrink into a dark hole.

But she still felt sorry for the poor girl, stuck with Klaus for 1000 years, never aging. Add in the rest of her whack-job family and you've got a real mess on your hands.

"They aren't whack-jobs, at least not all of them," Caroline looked up in surprise

"How did you-?"

"Mind reading; traits of really old vampires and specialized by me."

"What were you doing in my head?"

" I wasn't. You were projecting your thoughts out pretty loud. I just happened to catch it at the right moment."

"Well if they aren't crazy, then what are they?"

"Hey, I never mentioned the words not crazy," she sighed, "Nobody understands that there is a method to most madness."

"Finn feels that vampirism is wrong, but that all changed when he met his 'One True Love' and he stopped trying to kill himself. Nik locked him in a box and now all he does is mope around like a lost puppy."

"Elijah has morals and he always sticks to them. In the rare situations where his heart overtakes his heart, it never ends well because he can hardly cope with the disastrous effects that he created. Normally he is the one cleaning up after our delightful siblings."

"Rebekah is difficult to understand or explain. She loves too easily and has been betrayed too many times. This would make anyone resentful and bitter."

"Kol is annoying and childish, a narcissist that, over time, fell deeper into the darkness of vampirism. He enjoys what he does to others, only ever showing his true self when it seems as if everything is falling apart."

"And Nik had just never wanted to be alone. He never wanted to feel abandoned or for any of us to feel that he abandoned us. He just never expected us to hate him for it."

"Does that really justify everything they've done? Everything you've done?"

"No, but there has to be something that proves we aren't all psycho killers. It may be hard to believe but its is extremely difficult to break 10 centuries worth of bad habits."

"You'll always defend them?"

"Usually, unless they deserve it. Like Nik compelling Stefan; not cool. Whatever retaliation is planned for that can have at 'er, I will not stand in the way at all." Caroline's laugh almost covered up the ringing of the bell. Both girls stood.

"Good luck with the rest of your day, Hadley. If any of those girls give you any more trouble, just mention my name. They should keep that in mind."

"Thank you. And, Caroline? I appreciate everything you've done for me. My first day of school probably would have sucked a lot more without your help."

The rest of the day passed without incident, compared to Hadley's usual standards anyway. No deaths, fake smiles, blood or barely concealed looks of hatred. Caroline really was a lifesaver. Unlike Rebekah, who by the end of the day had sent Hadley 3 texts saying she would have to find another way home, that she had things to do after school. More like people.

Shaking her head, Hadley checked her schedule: **Period 5**~ History with Alaric Saltzman. At least that would be better than P.E., which had mainly consisted of watching the cheerleaders bounce around in tight clothes and the football team repeat the same exercise over and over again.

Lucky for Hadley, she had lived through most major events, minus the last 50 years, to be taught. As she tried to sneak in with a few stragglers, Alaric spotted her immediately.

"Class, it seems we have a new student trying to sneak in." Everyone laughed, "Miss-?"

"Mikaelson. Hadlien Mikaelson."

"Well, Hadlien, welcome to History 11. My name is Alaric Saltzman, though mostly everyone here calls me Ric. Since you have joined this course a few weeks late, could you possible answer a simple history question?" The classes' smothered giggles weren't quiet enough. Obviously, they had already been asked this question when they started the class themselves in the beginning of September. Good thing she had lived through all this shit.

"Ready? What is your favourite time period for the last 1000 years?"

That question threw her through a loop, though she should have expected it from a vampire hunting history teacher. Nobody had ever asked her which time period she favored above the rest and it was hard. Everything was so different and incomparable yet she could pick and choose. From one era she liked the mannerisms, and the memories from another. For some decades the simplicity of it all and then the outrageousness of others.

"I would have to say the 1920's, specifically in America. The prohibition made everything seem dangerous and the parties put all others to shame. Or so I've read." Ric was smiling.

"Well phrased, Hadlien. I must admit that your explanation was much more substantial than the rest of the class."

_'Of course it was, they probably just said the 50's for poodle skirts and leather jackets or the middle ages to be a princess or a knight.'_

Alaric held out his hand for her to shake, " Welcome to the class.' She took it and immediately wished she hadn't. One of the few moments of clairvoyance she was prone to took hold. The onslaught of images was over in a matter of seconds before she broke contact and wandered over to an empty seat by the window.

Searching through her mind for the shattered images was like looking through a box of puzzle pieces. The first to come was a gaudy ring cut into 6 different fractions, a drop of blood falling onto the centre. One was of her mother, who she was sure Alaric had never met, and another of a black ribbon tying him and Elena Gilbert together, representing some sort of connection.

The most troubling was the image of something she never wanted to see again; a white oak stake. This one was different, though, with some sort of special design on it.

After a physical connection a telepathic link is easier to create. Ric's mind was strong but the chinks in the amour were noticeable, especially for someone whose head was on the verge of constant attacks. The inside wasn't much better.

His mind seemed to be dividing into a dark side and a lighter side, possibly two different views of Mystic Falls. She flipped through his recent memories and couldn't see anything resembling her fragmented vision. Which meant that whatever she had seen was still to come. Not a comforting thought.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and sent Klaus a quick warning text. She was caught sliding the phone away.

"Could you perhaps tell us the answer, Hadlien?" The class snickered.

"Could you perhaps repeat the question?"

"Basic review; 'What was the Founding year of Mystic Falls?'"

"1859, though it has long been inhabited by the aboriginal people. Viking settlements have also been proven in the area as far back as the 1000's." She smiled to herself even as the boy behind her coughed out "Nerd!"

After that, Alaric left her alone for the rest of class.

Since Rebekah had ditched her and Nikklaus has agreed to pick her up in passing, Hadley headed for the only landmark she knew of. On the way there she tried to memorize most of the standout businesses. A successful amount actually stuck in her head.

As the welcome bell rang above the door Hadley could see that Monday afterschool was the slow day at the Mystic Grill. At the end of the empty bar she set up her homework and caught a flash of blonde hair. Matt walked up and grabbed a glass.

"What type of old and strong goes with," he looked over at the textbook, "Pre-Calculus?"

"None, sadly, unless the ice tea is aged?"

"Sorry."

"I'll take what I can get then," she said with a smile.

45 minutes later the smile had disappeared. Matt saw the black cloud descending and came to play interference.

"Drink up." The smell of fresh coffee wafted off of the giant white mug. Hadley shook her head.

"I've got to finish." She looked at the problem and huffed again. Matt ignored her protest and spun both the textbook and her papers around.

"You're doing it wrong. See that 4? You have to carry it over and then multiply it at the end." She did what he said, and stared icily at the paper. Then at him.

"Seriously? That was all I had to do?" Exasperation didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling.

"Yep. And the one before it is wrong too. The answer ends up being 1." She slumped to her head on the counter. She could here Matt biting his lip not to laugh as he slid the coffee closer towards her.

"I'll show you."

By the time Nik picked her up, all the math had been finished and a big girl ice tea had been drunk. As he dawdled at the far side stalking Caroline and handing out death threats, Matt came over. Hadley stopped him before he could talk.

"Thank you for all the help. I didn't mean to interrupt your work"

"Didn't interrupt much, Mondays are a ghost town until all the sport practices get out. Besides, I might as well as spread around my limited knowledge of Pre-Calc. Only course I got an A in last year." His gaze never left the bar as he wiped it down.

"Which I heard wasn't your fault," she spoke gently, and changed the topic, "Still, I owe you."

"I work the afterschool shift on Mondays and Tuesdays. You could catch a ride here with me on those days and I could help you with homework or something. " Hadley's face brightened.

"Really?"

"Sure," he smile was infectious, "it gets pretty lonely here anyway."

"Thanks, Matt. You have no idea how great this is." She grabbed her bag. "See you tomorrow."

Hadley met Klaus by the door. Holding up one hand she walked away from him and his infuriating smirk, ignoring how it almost match her own. It was not up to him to comment on her socialness or her interaction within society.

He wanted them to blend in so she would. She would make friends; act normal as Rebekah had ordered her to. If her friends happened to be her brothers enemies, that worked too. Then they would see who was still smirking.


	7. Chapter 6: Failing Suspicions

**Oh my god, two updates in less than 5 days! I have to view this as a miracle. I feel very proud in saying that this took me two days to write and I like it. As far as chapters go, its not the longest, but I need to work on skipping the random details and being a bit more succinct. Thank you everyone for favouriting and following both me and the story. I know that my retelling of these two episodes were not on the actual story line but I was too lazy to re-watch the episode (something I thought I would never say). But it's my story anyway, or at least Hadley's version of events. I apologize for any discrepancies with the timeline and the order of the Mikaelson ****siblings (minus Hadley of course.)If I were to re-create the family, this is the way I would have done it. I can now check that off my to-do list. The ball timing is wrong too, but I personally like mine better. This was a lot of explaining after my previous ranting. I just need to get rid of my pent of Season Finales anger. My life ends for about 3 and a half months and then picks up again in the fall. READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! No seriously, review. They've been depressingly non-existent. But I love those that do.**

**Krissie~ Thanks, I love it too! **

**RavieSweetie316~ Awe, you cried?! I was hoping to get that response from someone other than myself! Just kidding, I'm glad you like it. I think its always good to have a little bit of normal in a crazy family, especially when it involves death on a daily basis. Its also much easier writing a normal character too, even if its more fun when she has her little power struggle moments. Those are my favourite. I'll try to keep up if you keep reviewing! Hope you like it! **

**-THE K**

"Do I have to?" Her voice was a mixture of a whine and an accusation. Esther kept her regal composure despite her daughter's attitude.

"Yes, Hadlien, and you will do so happily. This event is very important to everyone, especially your sister. It is also rather important to me." Hadley huffed, wondering why on earth a stupid party would be useful to her mother. The other side must have been really lonely.

As she slouched deeper into her chair the scent of burnt sage filled the air once again. The scent had become common in Esther's rooms and it was beginning to worry Hadley. Sage meant secrecy and secrets were something not well managed in her family.

She looked up at her mother and was met again with a blank, yet pleading, stare. Pretending to still be pouting, Hadley left the small study and escaped to her own room. The guests would be arriving in half an hour, which gave her 45 minutes to get ready. With this timing, she had 20 minutes to kill and think about what was going on behind locked, and charmed, doors.

Esther and Finn had been spending a suspicious amount of time together (even for Finn) and Hadley had a feeling that whatever they were plotting wasn't a family vacation. The house had taken on a cryptic energy, and she wasn't the only one concerned; Elijah, too, had the feeling of something afoot.

The rest of her sibling, however, refused to think that their mother was anything but helpful and loving. Rebekah was especially brutal when confronted with the topic. Hadley had almost lost a finger the last time she poked that sleeping bear.

_'15 more minutes.'_ Why were balls always held at such an inconvenient time? She had things to do and conspiracies to uncover. Hadley didn't even enjoy balls anymore; there was too much pressure involved. Nik had always tried to match her off with whatever random young prince he needed influence with and expected her to win them over. A little flirting, a few dances and a giggle at a lame joke had usually made them putty in her hand. Nik was always too busy slipping away to make time for such individuals himself and Rebekah had no patience with extracting information. Hadley was like the 14th century version of a spy, working her way through a party created by important peoples for their scandalous behaviour. It was obvious why she didn't like them, right?

5 minutes had her running through a mental checklist. She'd showered in the morning and didn't feel the need to do anything with her hair. A little lipstick, mascara and her dress would probably deem her acceptable by the minimum of Rebekah's standards.

10 minute after her estimated timeline, Hadley was sitting at her vanity. From there she floated her dress from the closet and hung it up on her bathroom door to admire it. As far away from a ball gown as she could manage and still be a respectable hostess, the dress was radiant.

The base was a completely sequined mini-dress that landed about mid-thigh and caught the light as she turned. Over that it had a long train-like fishtail skirt starting at her wait and trailing down to the floor. The two tones of blue created a rippling effect like a coin falling into water.  
The shoes may have cost more than the dress itself but Hadley loved the sparkling sandals. Sometimes Rebekah could be trusted in a shoe store. Sometimes.  
Simple jewelry of waterfall earrings and her daylight ring made Hadley feel like some water fae from a forgotten legend.

This was the part she like; the dressing up and feeling like a princess (when in reality she was usually just a lady or sometimes duchess.) _'As long as I keep my distance from Nik and his schemes,'_ she thought, _'I'll be fine.'_ If only that thought could have been true.

When Elijah and Esther made their speeches to the ballroom full of people she didn't know, Hadley stood on the farthest step up the banister. Everyone one of her family members, herself included, gave the distinct impression of the royalty that, at one time or another, they had each been. Still, when Elijah called for the Waltz, Hadley wanted to kill herself. Or better yet, him. Waltzes brought back unpleasant memories and were extremely overrated in her opinion.

She ended up dancing with two boys from her Spanish class, though neither were the smooth dancers she was used to. When the music ended, she made her escape, running straight into Kol.

"Where's the fire, little sister?" his laugh had its natural mischievous ring. Hadley wondered what had put him in such a good mood.

"No fire, I just refuse to dance with these people any more than I have too. They have the same amount of grace as a duck with two left feet."

"That's our Hadlien, avoiding all the fun." She punched him in the shoulder.

"What's made you so cheerful?" Hadley was almost afraid of the answer.

"Rebekah and I have a little plan that I'm now late for. Otherwise I would dance with you, little Li, and we'd wipe the floor with everyone else." He spun her around in a small circle.

"Of course we would."

"Of course. See you later, Li." He ran off before Hadley could ask any more questions. Not that she wanted to know anything about their scheme; Elijah would see it as guilt by association. But still, it would have been nice to know where to avoid the bodies.

At the bar, Hadley was distracted by the lack of 4 things; Finn, the Salvators, Elena, and her mother. Okay, make that 5 things. Confused by this revelation and the impression it left, Hadley sent out a mental net, attempting to pinpoint where they had all gone.

Finn was upstairs, wandering aimlessly. Esther was in her study, but her beacon was indefinite, the sage spell taking form. Elena and Stefan were moving, entering the ballroom. Damon was oddly missing.

When Elena passed by her, Hadley caught onto a jumble of emotions; guilt, fear, curiosity. Sparking her interest, Hadley followed.

Watching Elena head up the grand staircase, Hadley went in the other direction. Ditching her beautiful shoes and climbing the secluded back staircase, Hadley was feeling more and more dread. The doppelgänger and her new/old bodyguard were going in the direction of her mother's study. Something as wrong here and Hadley was determined to find out what it was.

Sneaking down the hallway, Hadley stopped at a closet connecting to Esther's personal library. The sage was a two-way street; it would block Hadley from eavesdropping the old-fashioned way but it would also hide her telepathic probing.

But Esther was too strong. All she could catch before a wall of fog descended was something about abominations and undoing a mistake. The small sense of trust Hadley had let for her mother virtually disappeared. Esther hadn't come back from the dead to make her family whole; she had come to undo the mistake she made 1000 years ago when she turned her children into unnatural abominations. She was planning on killing them all.

The scent of blood swept over Hadley as she abandoned the closet in search of Elijah. Turning around to make sure the door was closed, she stumbled straight into Finn. Why did her brothers always have to sneak up on her?

"What are you doing away from the party, Hadlien?" his voice held the usual reproach but she could see the fear masked in his eyes. Hadley just hoped he hadn't seen her come creeping out of the closet.

"Looking for Mother," she lied, a grin plastered on her face, "Elijah sent me to learn when the toast shall take place. He's becoming like Nikklaus, unable to tear himself away from the party, sending poor little me to do it instead." Hadley rolled her eyes for the effect. Finn's suspicion faded at her last statement, her obvious displeasure at being the messenger saving her cover story. He turned toward the study door.

"I shall ask Mother and inform Elijah. You enjoy yourself, little sister." Hadley basically ran away, praying to every god and goddess she could think of that he didn't notice she was shoeless.

In the ballroom everybody every body had a glass of pink champagne. When Hadley steeped from the shadows a waiter handed her one. Looking around she saw Elijah talking to the doppelgänger. She rushed over to him.

"Elijah, I have something important to tell you! Its about Mother, She has this plan-" He cut her off.

"Not now Hadlien, people are taking notice. I too know there is something more happening. We shall talk later." He smiled and gave her a quick hug, acting as the loving older brother for the audience.

"You look very beautiful tonight, sister." Hadley ducked her head, surprised. Elijah rarely gave compliments and when he did, they were deserved.

Looking up, the toasts were all being made around her. Dutifully she took a sip and was struck by the wrongness of it all. Across the house Hadley could feel the waves of heavy magic. It was too late to stop her; the spell had been cast. Whatever Esther had been planning in spite for the last 1000 years was finally coming together.

Later that night Hadley was waiting around for Elijah. Rebekah had escaped the brooding confines of the house, Kol was still unconscious from Damon Salvator and Nik had hidden himself away in his drawing room. They were scattered on the winds leaving Hadley and Elijah to pick up the pieces once again.

"Hadley." She spun around, choking back a sob. Crying may not help the situation but it would definitely make her feel better.

"Elijah, she wants us gone!" Always the protector, he wrapped her up in his arms. Hadley clung to him, feeling every bit the child she was no longer supposed to be.

"I know, I know," he whispered, attempting to soothe her, "I was questioning Elena Gilbert and she lied to my face, something I thought only her predecessors would do." Hadley pulled back, the physical touch connecting her to Elijah's feeling of sorrow and betrayal. She wiped her face.

"What's the plan?"

" I suppose a talk with Elena will help to clear up any misunderstandings." His voice held a cold, impersonal conviction that at any other time Hadley hated. It made him sound more inhuman than he was. This time she didn't mind it, though. Life and death situations call for necessary measures.

Elena ran ahead as Hadley and Rebekah followed at leisure. Rebekah reveled in such elaborate games of cat and mouse, calling out to tease and terrify, whilst Hadley just wanted answers (and maybe the terrifying part was a tiny but entertaining.)

They found her in the old cave, the walls covered in drawings and familiarly written names. Elena was leaning against the other wall, looking every part the prey she was.

"You can't come any farther, it's spelled against vampires." Hadley shrugged leaning against the rock wall.

"Oh, I know. I was the one who spelled it. I just have a few questions that only you can answer, and then I'll leave you and Bekah to bond. If the Salvator boys come through on their end of the deal, then you have nothing to worry about." Elena eyes panicked at that thought, though the rest of her seemed oddly composed. Hadley felt a tug of respect before she dismissed it. "What did you and our mother plan?"

"I didn't plan anything. Esther invited me to the ball and requested to meet with me. She used my blood to link you all together."

_'The blood from the night before.'_ No wonder it had been so potent; it was the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger.

"Why are you helping her? I told you my reasons for life and instead of honoring our deal; you signed all of our death warrants. I want to know why." Rebekah looked around, bored, but Hadley knew that face; it was her this is dull but I'm memorizing every word face. After her indiscretions last night, Hadley was sure that they would all be seeing this face a lot.

"I'm sorry that you are involved Hadley, I really am. I'm sorry that Elijah was part of the deal as well. You both deserve better. But Klaus has to die and this is the only way." Elena's face was defiant. Hadley was trying to protect her family, while Elena was trying to protect hers. From Rebekah's tensed pose, Hadley knew it was a good thing the cave was protected or Elena would already be dead.

"Well, have fun you two. I'm off to stop some serious magic." Hadley ran before her compassion for Elena made her feel guiltier. Elijah was waiting for her at the edge of the woods.

"Well?" They both got in the car, taking the winding road back into town.

"Gather Nik and Kol from the bar. Mother is planning to use Finn as a sacrifice to kill us all." She repeated what Elena had revealed, along with Hadley's own speculations.

"The Salvators are trying to fix it."

"And if they fail?" Hadley didn't believe they would, but a little skepticism was healthy. Plus, a Plan B was always useful.

"That depends on you." She nodded. A thousand dead witches, two Bennett witches and an undead Original Witch. She could totally take them.

"Whatever it takes, brother."

They arrived at the Mystic Grill in time to feel a cold pain rip through their chests.

"Kol!" coughed Elijah, fumbling to unlock their doors. Somehow Hadley managed to get out and sprawl across the pavement when the ice receded. This whole linked up thing was not working for Hadley.

Still stumbling slightly, they made their way to the back alley. Nik was ready to blow.

"Freeze!" shouted Hadley. Everybody stopped as she yelled, the word spoken with so much force it disorientated them. "We have no time for this. I now where they are." The last bit surprised even Hadley herself. As she spoke the words, she knew they were true. There was only one place with that type of power over her family; the spot where it all started. The previous location of _Home_.

"There isn't any time, we must leave now or it will be too late." That got them moving. Stupid boys left everything up to her.

In the darkness of the woods, torches began to burn brightly as the four siblings came into range.

"Stop here," Hadley murmured, knowing they could all hear, "She's channeling the power of the spirits."

"Then let us stop her," hissed Kol, angrily. But it was impossible. Every time they moved closer to the witches' circle, the flames flared up. All her attention was on her mother in the middle of the pentagram blaze. If they could just slow her down, then the Salvators would have time for their part.

In the background she could hear Kol insulting Finn and Klaus yelling at Esther. As if that would help.

She stared straight at her mother and felt all her betrayal, hurt and frustration transform into anger. "Stop!" Esther opened her eyes and focused her gaze on youngest daughter.

"This is out of your hands now Hadlien. Accept your fate, child." Hadley's amber eyes blazed more dangerous than the torches.

"Child?" her laugh was a hard and mocking, "My childhood ended a thousand years ago when you condemned my fate, when you condemned all of our fates."

"It is my mistake to undo, Hadlien." Esther calm resolve was seriously starting to get on her nerves. Hadley took a step towards the circle, ignoring the searing heat.

"Your mistake had consequences that we had to deal with. Not you. You were dead, and I thinks its time you went back to the other side."

Using every ounce of magical energy she had, Hadley focused on the barrier, absorbing its energy. Energy filled her body, flowing from the ground to the tips of her hair. Her eyes glowed gold and her hair whipped in a non-existent wind. Everybody stood silent, shell shocked on what was happening. Nature was being pulled apart at the seams.

The barrier circled around Esther like a force field. Holding out a hand to channel the power, Hadley began to force a hole into the protective circle. It started as a fray, the pressure pulling it into tear and then a gaping rip.

Esther screamed a command and the barrier shuddered, weakening. A suffocating force expanded in her chest but Hadley kept pushing. She felt an unbalance in the air.

"No, sisters, do not leave me!" she heard Esther scream.

Too suddenly the shield gave way, smashing into pieces. The power it released rushed at Hadley. Her mind exploded into a cacophony of noise, the whispers of long dead spirits washing over her. She screamed once as the agony overtook her, giving way to empty darkness.

She awoke to a gentle hand caressing her hair. Opening her eyes against the headache ponding at her temples, Hadley looked up into a concerned face.

"Elijah," she croaked, trying to sit up.

"Lean back," he ordered softly, handing a glass to her. She took a sip and smiled as relief filled her head. He gave a chuckle at such obvious euphoria.

"You scared us, little one. We thought Mother's spell was working."

"So you all have a headache too?" Elijah laughed again.

"Slightly, but not as horrible as yours, I expect. Unfortunately we don't all have your special skills. If we did, I'm sure the migraine you're experiencing would affect us all as well."

"Is she gone?" He brushed Hadley's bangs across her forehead. Hadley wondered why she had ever felt the need to leave her siblings. It would have been so much easier with Elijah around to protect her.

"For now, she is. Kol, too, left as soon as he heard you wake up. I believe a note is awaiting you in the kitchen." Hadley nodded, knowing that it was in Kol's nature to run from the danger he felt strangled by.

"What about Finn? And Rebekah? Were the Salvators the reason the circle broke? Did something to the two living Bennetts', I expect. Most likely broke the chain needed to connect the spirits to Mother."

"One living Bennett. Abby Bennett Wilson is now undergoing the transition into a vampire."

"Damon?"

"I believe so, yes. Since they came through, Elena was free to go. Rebekah is understandably cross. She had already doused the poor girl in gasoline and was about to light her on fire."

"Interesting tactic."

"Quite. Finn is around here somewhere moping. Nikklaus already spent an hour yelling at him. I must say that I was tempted to join in."

"An hour! How long was I out?"

"Three hours, but with your little performance, I expected much longer." He paused for moment, wrapping her small hands in his.

_'A girls hand and a man's,'_ thought Hadley morbidly, _'yet another distinction for my short end of the stick.'_

"Hadlien, do you have any idea how impossible what you pulled off tonight is, especially for a vampire? You literally pulled apart the weave of a witch's spell."

"I fully realize it Elijah. But I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while she tried to kill us."

"No, you couldn't have." With a grin he pulled the glass from her grasp and set it on the bedside. Leaning over he wrapped the blankets around her until she resembled a mummy, just as he had when she was little.

"Good night, Hadlien," he placed a kiss on her forehead. He turned out the lights and crossed the room. Closing the door behind him he whispered, "Our little Haddey, a force to be reckoned with."

**SOOOOOOO, what did you think? Seriously, write it down in the little review box below this. The favourite/follow button is looking a little lonely too.**  
**I tried to make it so that this chapter it showed her bonding sessions with Elijah, like she's had with almost all her other siblings (except Finn. I hate Finn. Unless its Jack and Finn Harries. Finn, Finn, the better twin. Wow, I'm off topic.) I just see him as the over protective brother, right? I'm not crazy... **  
**Do you guys think that it was too witchy? I tried to keep it more of a telekinetic/energy/weird-ass-Hadley skills thing but I'm not sure. It was just so much fun to right and I needed her to pass out. Oh well, what you see is what you get. See you! **

**Links: **  
**Hadlien's Dress: **Product_High-Low-Homecoming-Sequined-Chiffon-Dress -X258521TKA_Prom-Shop-By-Length-High-Low **(Copy and Paste into Browser)**  
**Hadlien's Shoes: ** item/6898/brillag-jewel-front-evening-sandal **(Copy and Paste into Browser, too)  
Hadlien's Jewelry: Wasn't my wonderful description enough? :D Use you brain power, people!**


End file.
